The Book
by bL.oWF.isH-P.E.a.C.H
Summary: Series of funny one shots,,Chapter one: Someome stole Kakashi's prized possesion...HIS ICHA ICHA PARADISE SERIES...who stole it? Detective shika is on the case. every chapter ranging from K-T ratings, so that's a warning, there could be some lime..?Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Book

Shikamaru walked up towards some of the people that he was going to investigate for stealing Kakashi-Sensei's book.

_Flashback_

"_OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell happened, I left my book here for only a minute and it's gone". He said while crying fiercely._

"_Shikamaru we have to find that book or my life is over, forever". He said in a dramatic way as if his life was starting to crumble._

"_Don't worry sensei, I'll find your prize possession, you can count on me, I promise". Shikamaru said with his hand on his chest while promising and leaving the room with a notebook in his hand and a pencil in the middle of his ear and head._

_End of Flashback_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"YOU THREE". He yelled.

"What"? Sakura asked questionably.

"You three are suspects!" he said right away.

"WHAT?!?!, WHY!?!?!" Sakura and Naruto said, shocked.

"Hn. You have nothing against me." Sasuke said which was followed by a sigh.

"HA! That's what you think. I hear you're interested in Kakashi-Sensei's techniques! SO YOU MIGHT THINK THEY ARE IN THE BOOK!" He said accusingly.

"Uhhh, what book" naruto said while yawning.

"THE ICHA-ICHA PARADISE SERIES!!!" Detective Shika said.

"EW." Sasuke said eerie.

-Twitch-"Sasuke-kun's right! You have nothing against us!" Sakura said defending themselves.

"Yeah" was all naruto said.

"ALL THREE OF YOU HAVE BEEN SEEN SNEAKING AROUND KAKASHI-SENSEI!" he said still yelling.

"That doesn't prove anything!!!" She said starting to turn red in the face, she was getting angry that she was wasting minutes of her life when she could be eating or practicing techniques.

"Hn." You know who said that.

"And you naruto!" The so called detective said.

"What?" Scared, while hiding behind Sakura.

"You tried to steal the book once, DIDN'T YOU?!?!?" Detective Shika said curiously.

"N-No!" He said still behind Sakura.

"He did" said Sasuke, not caring he turned against naruto.

"I saw." Now Sakura turned against him.

-Tears- "You're all against me now?"

"I ALSO FOUND EVIDENCE!" - Holds up an empty ramen bowl- The detective said.

"…And?" This was naruto speaking now more confidently.

"This was found at the scene of the crime!" Shika said.

"BUT THAT JUST MEANS I WAS WALKING BY THERE!" Naruto said drastically.

"AHA! You proved my point!"

-Sweat drop-

"…"

"And you, SAKURA!" he said.

"What did I do?"

"You always wanted Kakashi-Sensei to stop reading the book, AM I RIGHT?!"

"Yes…but--"

"AHA! So you stole the book to stop him from reading it!"

"…no."

"Why are you picking on us?" Sasuke said irritated that this problem is wasting his time when he could be fighting naruto-NO! Wait when he could be _winning naruto_.

"BECAUSE! You are his team!"

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON!" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

"I'M OFF! More clues to discover! Detective Shika is on the Case!

Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto ……

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade!!! Shizune!!!" Kakashi said running desperately to them with shikamaru.

Tsunade: What?!? – Is drunk-

Kakashi: I lost my book, my prized possession – in tears-

Shizune: Your book?

Kakashi: My Icha-icha paradise book. – Still in tears-

Tsunade: YOU MEAN THAT ORNAGE BOOK!!! – Obviously still drunk-

Kakashi: Yeah! – saying that with a little bit of hope-

Tsunade: It went that way! – Points to the sky-

Kakashi: -looks up at the sky-

Shikamaru: -smacks forehead- 'This is so troublesome" first time talking for now.

Shikamaru: look you guys keep talking, I need a break then I'm coming back to you two! – Pointing at Shizune and Tsunade and leaves-

Shikamaru: Come on Sensei. – pulling Kakashi away from the two-

---Moment of silence, random bird chirps---

Kakashi: LIES! YOU TOLD ME LIES WOMEN!! MY BOOK ISN'T THERE!!

–Pointing to the sky-

---Moment of silence, random bird chirps---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru: Don't worry sensei I'm already on the case, I've been getting some clues. I'll find your book, I promised.

Kakashi: Really well, what have you found out? –Tears of happiness-

Shikamaru: Uhhh, well I checked on Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke and well I don't think they did it, but when I do find out I'm going to get it back. Now I'm off to Tsunade and Shizune.

Shikamaru: HALT!

Tsunade: Are we playing red light, green light. – with a happy/drunk face-

Shizune: What do you want Nara?

Shikamaru: Pon Pon and Tsunade-Sama are suspects!

Tsunade: What?!

Shizune: What did they do? I can understand Tsunade-Sama, but what did Pon Pon do?

Shikamaru: I shall tell you. –Points his finger up-

Tsunade: You better! –Very drunk now, with sake in her hands-

Shizune: -sigh- "just explain".

Pon Pon: Oink oink.

Shikamaru: Pon Pon has a grudge against Kakashi-Sensei! So that's a motif!

Shizune: …

Shikamaru: I also saw pig tracks at the scene of the crime!

Shizune: Pon Pon was looking for Tsunade-Sama at the time!

Shikamaru: ……Right, AND TSUNADE-SAMA!

Tsunade: Yes? –With a stupid happy face on while tipping her head from side to side-

Shikamaru: You've always been interested in the book, HAVEN'T YOU!

Tsunade: -Tears- It's true! I have been interested in the book!

Shikamaru: AHA!

Tsunade: But I don't remember taking it! –Scratching her head-

Shikamaru: …

Tsunade: YOU CAN'T HANDEL THE TRUTH!!!

Shikamaru: you drink to much sake! That's why you don't remember!

Tsunade: BUT I DIDN'T STEAL IT!

Shikamaru: Besides! You have a grudge against him, right? – writing jot notes in his notebook-

Tsunade: …maybe?

Shikamaru: Thank You! That's all the information I need. Meet me in the Hokage tower at 2p.m. sharp!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru: SASUKE! SAKURA! NARUTO!

Sakura: …… it's him again…

Naruto: … Great. –Rolling his eyes-

Sasuke: … what do you want Nara?

Shikamaru: MEET ME AT THE HOKAGE TOWER AT 2 P.M. SHARP!

-At the Hokage tower-

Shikamaru: I found the book, and I know who the thief is.- holding up book-

Kakashi: MY BOOK!!!!!! –Runs towards book with tears in his eyes-

Sakura/Naruto/Sasuke: Well… WHO IS IT!!!???

Shikamaru: It's…TSUNADE-SAMA!!!

Tsunade: -GASP- I did it!! Wow.

Kakashi: YOU!!! -Turning crimson red-

Sakura: …Can we leave. – Turning for the door-

Shikamaru: Yes, you may.

_So it turns out to be a good ending…almost._

Kakashi: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TSUNADE!!! –Running after her-

Tsunade: Hehe.


	2. Author's Note

Hey fanfictors, I just realized a mistake I did in the story,,actually I don't know if it is a mistake,,cuz in some fanfictions,, they have shizune's pig called tonton wen I called her pon pon,,so I dunno which one is right,,but forgive me if I got it wrong,,, thanx.

Luv:

bL.oWF.isH-P.E.a.C.H


	3. Screeching

Funny/stupid one shots

They had just arrived at the most famous amusement park in Japan. There were billions of people, it was unbelievable. But there was only one ride attraction that got everybody to come –really. The scary tunnel. Might sound like a stupid name, but they heard that people got so shaken up they had to go for therapy. So the gang, went to see it. They al came holding their companions hands. Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Ino. They stood in front of the ride. It looked scary, and none of them really wanted to go except…

"It looks fun, I'll try it." Naruto exclaimed. Everybody looked at him surprised.

"I'm putting down 20 bucks, Naruto will come out of it scared to death" Sakura said. Sasuke did the same, as did everyone else. Naruto looked at them.

"What, you think I'm that much of a scaredy cat, fine than I will prevail" He said walking towards the ride with his fist in the air until he tripped over a small rock, and landed in the garbage next to him.

"hehe, I umm, oh shutup" He said trying to get out of the garbage.

"But we didn't say anything, Naruto-kun." Hinata said trying to help him out of the garbage.

"Aww, thanks hianta chan" He said finally getting out of the garbage- what progress. He tried to kiss her, but she wouldn't let him.

"Umm, how about you go to the ride, and then freshen up." She was holding her nose. Everybody laughed. Once again he had his fist in the air, and actually made it to the ride.

He went in. The gang left to the other side of the tunnel to wait for him to return. They heard eerie noises, from the outside, and each of them clung to each other. They heard one noise especially, that was screeching, it killed them. They suddenly felt sorry for Naruto. They all got scared and clung to each other, as did everybody else who was watching the ride. Finally after a nonstop of screeching, they saw everybody who went in there come out all shaken up. Then Naruto came. They rushed over to him.

"Naruto are you okay honey" Hinata ran over to him crying and clinging to him, he was confused, and saw everybody else's faces, all nervous, or scared. He put his arm around Hinata.

"Haha, you guys got scared and you weren't even in the ride." They all looked at him surprised yet again.

"You mean, you're not scared".

"nahh, it was a blast"

"What?!?!"

"Oh ya during the ride, I put on my Ipod and started singing to Umbrella, by Rihanna, awesome song guys, and she is DAMN hot, but your better Hinata.

They al looked at him like he grew two heads and another Two pairs of arms. They all heard other people who went on the same ride as him saying...

"It was horrible, the screeching, It sounded horrible. It's like the zombies on the side, who were trying to attack us wanted to come with them, with some friken umbrella, it was gay BUT SO FRIKEN SCARY-DAMN"

The gang sweat dropped except for Naruto, who didn't really understand what was going on. They gave him the money all had an annoyed look on their faces. He took the money, put a huge grin on his face and took Hinata's hand.

"RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN!!!" He yelled poor Hinata everyone thought. A few moments later, the intercom for the amusement park went on.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience but "The scary tunnel" Will be closed due to the amount of heart attacks we had today, We're once again very sorry, but there was the most gruesome sound in the tunnel, it's to scary for anybody-thank you." Everybody sweat dropped about like 5 at a time, if that's possible.

**Hey people, I'm gonna make this story thing a fanfict of seires of funny/lame oneshots, thanx—please review, oh and chek out my new story, part of my life-really good-not joking**


	4. The Dare part 1

The dare

Sasuke, Naruto and Neji were hanging out near the high school, for lunch. Shikamaru had to go to the library to finish extra work. Girls passed by. They winked and waved at them. Only Naruto waved back. They started to get bored when Naruto just randomly starts to talk.

"Hey guys, why the hell, don't you talk to girls."

"Because they're fan girls dobe."

"Hn"

"So, you can at least be nice to then."

"No" Sasuke yawned.

"People are gonna think you don't like girls at all."

"We do like girls, just no the ones that fan over us." Neji exclaimed.

"Ya, well I dare you to hang out with a girl of your choice- no scratch that, I'm gonna choose the girl you hang out with. You have to be nice to them, talk to them everything for at least a day. Starting now." Naruto was so excite with his idea. He had grin plastered on his face. Sasuke and Neji, thought about it and finally it beat staying outside being bored.

"Fine" they said in unison.

"YES!, Alright now to look for a girl for Neji." He started to look; Neji became interested when Naruto chose a girl named Tenten. He knows her a little. He knows that she is not a fan girl and that she takes things seriously and loves to take challenges. Somehow he got this feeling in his stomach just looking at her.

"And now, for Sasuke." Sasuke looked up at him, suddenly curious about which girl. If Naruto chose one of his fan girls, there is hell to pay. Naruto chose a girl named, Ami. OH hell no! He was not going with his hugest fan ever. A second later Naruto changes his mind. "_That boy just saved him from getting his face rearranged."_ Sasuke thought. Then he made his final decision, and picked a girl named Sakura. Like Neji, he knew about the girl, how she wasn't a fan girl. Liked challenges, focused on her studies and loves to hang out with friends. What's ironic is that sakura and Tenten are best friends from a group of four. What's even more ironic, the other two girls they hang out with are Shikamaru and Naruto's girlfriends. Naruto knows the girls pretty well. Sasuke couldn't have felt the slightest ping in his heart, that it wasn't him. Just like Neji he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Alright guys, go! It's time for you to start your ummm, travels?!" Both Neji and Sasuke rolled their eyes at their friend. nThey left to their destination not because they wanted to but because It was a dare right?

"Hey." Sakura turned around to see he high school heart throb in front of her saying hi. She looked up at his face and her heart skipped a beat. She never really got to know him, she just saw his looks and thought of him as cute 'cause she needs to focus on her studies not on guys, but friendship won't hurt.

"umm, hello. Can I do something for you?" She asked bewildered.

"Heh, no, can't a guy just come to a girl and chat." He chuckled. This was so unlike Sasuke, he felt like he wanted to god and pulverize Naruto for setting him up. Yet just looking at the girl in front of him, told him he made the right decision.

"Umm, well of course, it's just that you umm." She started.

"I don't talk much; I'm Konoha's ice cube. Yep that's me but once in a while I have to get things off my chest." He inwardly rolled he eyes, at the last part.

"well, yes that is what I've heard."

"So you'd rather hear other people's talks about me, instead of getting to know me." She blushed deep; he couldn't help but smirk at how cute she looked.

"Well, no but umm, I'm sorry" She was at a loss of words. He chuckled lightly, and took his finger to he chin and brought her eyes to meet his. The gentle gesture surprised both of them, but Sasuke kept his cool and looked at Sakura's wide eyes. They were beautiful. _"Wait this wasn't part of the dare, so why am I acting like this."_ He dismissed the thought, and kept acting indifferently. She smiled a little. One that could make his heartbeat stop, who knows what would happen if she smiled her fullest.

"so, what are you doing now?"

"Now?"

"well, Ya it's lunch"

"I'm not really doing anything, I was just going to walk around."

"good, so you wouldn't mind hanging out with me."

"umm I guess not."

"great let's get going. Where do you wanna go?"

"Umm I don't know, I'm still in shock that you actually want to hang out with me."

"Well, how about you see if I am that cold bastard everybody says I am."

"Except for your fans, who say you're hot." She smirked. He had a slow smirk creep up his face, he likes this girls nerves.

"yahh, so?"

"Alright let's hang out, Sasuke." She raised an eyebrow, when she said his name. It was strange, she wasn't used to it.

"You're name is Sakura right." She laughed.

"Yes it is. You normally ask the persons' name before you ask them to hang out with you. You did the opposite."

"I'm different." His smirk still broad.

"Yes you are." They were walking on the side walk now, they had a long lunch time, so they knew they had a lot out in front of them to do.

------------------------------

Tenten was sitting under the tree when Neji came. He sat beside her. He couldn't help but love her sent. She was feeling a little awkward sitting under a tree, with Neji. She knew a lot about him just never really talked to him. She closed her book and looked at him, she was startled to see he was already looking at her.

"Umm, hello."

"Hn"

"okay, what do you want?"

"hn"

"What does hn' mean" She started to get annoyed. He could hear the irritation in her voice and couldn't help but smirk.

"What the hell, are you smirking at?" Now she was pissed.

"Just because I want to sit here doesn't mean, I want to talk to you, I have the right to sit here." His words hurt her slightly; she put a face of disgust and stood up.

"Then why were you looking at me."

"I have the right to do that to." She left with a huff. He looked at her retreating figure. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He stood up and walked fast to catch up to her. She saw him beside her and a look of disbelief ran through her eyes.

"What the hell do you want! And don't go telling me I have the right to stand here, or I have the right to walk, or I have the friken right to FOLLOW YOU!!!" She was pissed, that part was obvious. He thought she looked cute.

"No, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for teasing you, I really just wanted to talk to you in the beginning, let me treat you to something as my apologies." She looked at him and her anger faded. He had really good manners, that's' for sure.

"Well, than I accept your apology, why do you want to talk to me?" Crap, he doesn't know the answer to that question. **"Think of something you idiot**" his insides screamed.

"I wanted to get to know you better." He blurted out. His cheeks became hot but ceased as he saw the girl in front of him smile. It felt so heart warming. Who cares about pride when you got this girl in front of you beaming at you. They left walking and talking. Well actually it's more like Tenten was talking he was nodding and saying little phrases. After all it's her he wants to know about.

----------------------------

While Sasuke and Sakura were walking to whoever knows where. They came across the park near their high school. They decided to just sit their and watch everybody else. They knew though that fan girls and fan boys were watching.

"so you also have fan boys" He said it more as a fact.

"Yes, well, I guess I do, considering all the mail and chocolates I get. It's quite annoying." She blushed. He loved how she looked when she blushed he thought it was cute. He loved how she was open to him he kept staring. "_maybe I should be open too." _

"Ya same things happen to me."

"I don't get it, why I mean I turn them down everyday."

"Because when they look at you they are encouraged everyday, I'm not surprised all the guys like you, you are pretty." He blurted out. Shit! He didn't want to be THAT open. She looked at him eyes wide and a blush on her face. He kept cool. She once again had the cute expression on her face. Although he must say she looks prettier every time he looks at her.

"Thank you. So what do you want to do for a living?"

"I'm not so sure yet. Maybe somewhere in the police field." Their, now he was being a good amount of open'.

"That's cool."

"What about you?"

"Um, I wanna be a musician. I'm a pianist and I sing very well, not to boast or anything, but I have been to many performances, and well, they all like my singing."

"That's a real nice future." He said softly. "Would you play and sing for me one time." He forgot that the dare was only for a day, but he wanted it to be longer. Actually screw the dare. He will talk to her for however longer he wants. Screw his pride; his hormones deserve a little taste of heaven. Her lips looked so sweet. He just wanted to kiss her so badly. NO, he was going to get to know her better.

"Ya I guess it is."

"So…"

"I'm out of questions." She grinned.

"Let's get going. I think the fans are going to die watching us any longer." She giggled at his remark.

"Okie dokie." He loved how she sounded like an innocent two year old. They crossed paths with Tenten and Neji. Tenten and Sakura stopped to say hello, hug and smile at each other. They chatted for like 3 minutes. Sasuke and Neji were silently talking through their eyes. Smirking. _"It looks like he got the girl"_ both of them thought. Both not really showing in their true feelings yet. Sakura and Tenten went about 5 meter away form the guys, so they were out of earshot.

"Tenten, you hanging out with Neji, good for you!"

"And, what about you, your with the ice cube."

"Yeah well he's actually not so bad, and cute, he actually said I was pretty." She whispered the last part and blushed.

"Ouuu, looks like someone has a crush."

"Yeah, well I saw the way you looked at Neji."

"I promise not to tell if you won't tell."

"Deal." They both giggled and returned to the guys and both left their separate ways.

**Hey people this was only part 1, im gonna upload part 2 sometime later, I m so busy, I skipped my science essay to type this, hope you like it, please review thanks**


	5. Author's Note holidays

**Authors note:**

**Hello everybody, I'm so sorry for not updating any of my fanficts, well actually I updated the dare not to long ago, but for Arrest me for loving you, I'm sorry, it's quite hectic. My mom is getting slightly worse, also I'm very busy around the house, and I just finished a chemistry exam I've been preparing for. Also my family is coming over for the Christmas break so I'll be even busier.**

**I wont be updating anything until after Christmas, I'm sorry, once again. I promise though I already have things in mind for the next chapter, it's just I don't have the time, especially since my dad grounded me to half an hour everyday on the computer, ugh I totally cant do that but oh well, better not push it.**

_To anybody who celebrates or who doesn't…_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY NEW YEAR, HAPPY HOLLIDAYS, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEARS. _

bL.oWF.isH-P.E.a.C.H


	6. The dare part 2

The dare

Part 2

Sasuke was in thinking mode while they were reaching the school "I really do like this girl." This amused him, never in his wildest dreams (and they can get pretty wild) did he ever think he would go for a girl, today, who goes to hi school, and who has pink hair! He unconsciously pulled her hand into his to see her reaction. She looked up at him and blushed but didn't pull back. "Good" was all he thought.

"So, classes are staring soon, do you just wanna hang out"

"Sure, I think I see the gang over there. Hn, I guess lazy ass is finished what ever he's doing in the library, and he's with Ino. Do you mind?"

"No! Not at all." She answered with a smile.

They made their way through the crowd, ignoring the stared that people were giving them especially their entwined hands. Murmurs were going through the crowd. "The ice cube is showing his emotions, no friken way!", He's going with that bitch and not me. Ugh!", "Crap Uchiha got her faster than I did, she doesn't deserve a guy like him, she deserves someone like me". Sasuke and Sakura herd these comments, and smirked at each other. She grinned as there eyes locked. He couldn't believe he really fell for this girl, yet he doesn't really blame himself.

She's beautiful and smart, totally focus's on her studies and doe NOT fan herself over him, if anything else she's totally shy when with him, he loved that about her, and how her blush spread rapidly when ever there warm bodies touch slightly. He would smirk every time. And believe it or not, he purposely collided into her to see her face all red. They reechoed the gang. Neji and Tenten were already there.

"how the hell did you guys get back here before we did?" Sasuke asked coolly. Neji answered.

"Well some of the fan girls started chasing Tenten and just wanted to literally tear her apart, so we crossed the park and ran jumping the fence's and bushes and saw the gang talking so we decided to join."

"You okay Tenten?" Sakura asked with worry in her eyes. Another thing Sasuke loved. She was compassionate.

"Yeah, don't worry Sakura. I'm fine. They would never be able to touch me, they run so friken slow."

"Heh, it's true this girl runs pretty fast." Neji remarked. Tenten blushed. He put his arm around her shoulders. Everybody got the hint they were now "involved" but no one said anything.

"So what do all you guys wanna do" Hinata asked suddenly/

"Well, shika and I have some snacks; we could just sit under a tree with shade and talk and eat." Everyone nodded while the girls chatted amongst themselves and the guys just followed them to the tree of their choice. They sat down under a nice willow tree with great shade and yet a lot of light just not in their eyes. It was perfect. They sat in a circle chatting and eating some snacks, and then it was silent.

"So, I see the dare went well guys." Naruto was talking to Neji and Sasuke everybody perked up their ears.

"What dare Sasuke?" Sakura asked who was sitting beside him. For once Sasuke didn't know what to say, the stupid idiot, blew everything, he didn't know how she would take it.

"Umm well, see Naruto dared Neji and I to kind of umm develop a friendship with you girls." He watched her reaction carefully. She looked at him and tehn…

"YOU BAKA, YOU ONLY DID ALL THOSE THINGS BECAUSE OF A DARE!!!" she swapped his head and turned her back to him crossing her arms and huffing loudly, everybody started to laugh. Sasuke turned to the gang.

"heh, she likes me" he said pointing to Sakura's back. Everybody started to laugh all over again. Ino turned to Tenten and Neji.

"Why aren't you surprised Tenten."

"Because Neji wasn't the idiot who would keep something like this. He told me about the dare and also told me he was glad he agreed to it, because he likes me." She grinned at his red face, everybody was like Aww. Sakura back in her normal cheery self. Sasuke apologized and said that he was also glad, which she gave him another blow for being so stupid and not being intimate like Neji was with Tenten. Neji put his arm around Tenten and she leaned on him.

**The was a little OC-ish, especially Sasuke, that's totally not like him but it was funny, to put him that way. Hope you enjoyed it, it's not much but it's all I could thnk of, I'm not being very creative these days. Sadly, lot's on my mind, anwyasy REVIEW!!!**


	7. Be my valentine

Be my Valentine. ♥

"Guys" Naruto whined. He was hanging out with the guys simply trying to get gifts for their girlfriends for Valentine's. They had about enough of his whining. Sasuke was going to rip his hair out of his head. He was trying to think of what to get Sakura for Valentine's, but this dobe wouldn't stop annoying him.

"Dobe, shut the hell up." Naruto looked at him, crossing his arms.

"But I don't know what to get Hinata for Valentine's."

"Hn"

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Sasuke!"

"Hn!"

"SASUKE"

"HN."

"WOULD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP" Shikamaru, the normally quiet one, didn't last a second and just bursted. He sighed "troublesome" and went on with his shopping, leaving Neji to deal with the two.

"Hn"

"Oi, teme please, what are you getting Sakura for tomorrow."

"I've been trying to think, but you don't allow me. Ask the Hyuuga."

"OH, yeah, your Hinata's cousin, you know what she would like." Naruto fin ally came into realization. Neji and Sasuke sweat dropped, it couldn't get more stupid.

"I don't know I'll see, and ask her. For now, we'll do window shopping, and try to get ideas…on our own!"

-

-

"Hey guys." Ino came rushing forward, Sakura turned to wave, Tenten and Hinata nodded in her direction with a smile on their face.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" Hinata was currently reading a book which she is closing and putting down.

"Oh nothing, I was just wandering what the guys are gonna get us?"

"I personally don't care. I hate valentine's day." Tenten butted in.

"yeah well you've always been a spoil sport." Tenten childishly stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"Well I Can't wait, I've been talking about it a lot with Shika. After our little Valentine party he's gonna take me to the park, and we're just gonna spend the time together in each others arms, watching the sunset…" Ino sighed, with a dreamy look plastered to her face.

"… and your gonna make out." Tenten ruins the moment. Sakura giggles while Hinata pats Ino's back, so that she calms down.

"And so what if kiss the whole time, it's not like your gonna do anything better." She growls.

"Nope, your right, we're gonna make out the whole time." Tenten says, not looking once when she says this, instead she's flipping a magazine, looking for something interesting. Ino's face is dead panned, she frowns in defeat. Tenten smiles. The girls laugh.

"Well, Sasuke is gonna take me to the place we first met. We're gonna get ice cream, even though he doesn't like it, and we're just gonna hang out. How about you Hinata?" Everyone listened.

"Well, I don't know exactly, you know how naruto can be." A lot of nods were passed and some "hell yeah", "ohhh, yeah".

"I wonder what he's doing now."

-

-

Naruto wondered the malls…alone. The guys all went their different ways. So now he was looking around to see if anything was good, being the "smart guys" he was, he took out a pen and paper, and wrote down all the things that his mind could come up with, or things he saw that Hinata would like.

List:

Go to dinner

Get her candy.

By her a dozen roses.

Get her chocolate. "_No that's like candy"_ he thought.

By her a teddy bear "_I know she likes stuffed animals, but that's the problem she probably has so many."_

Get her an outfit.

Get her a box of washroom supplies. _"__I know I need those supplies sometimes, especially after I eat chilly."_

Get her new furniture. _"Can't afford it."_

RAMEN!_ "Now why didn't I think of that before, oh wait I did. I got her that last year, and she wasn't that happy. DAMN this is hard, what should I get her, that reminds her of me. Okay, I love her so much; I want to get her something special." _ He passed by a jeweler's store, and saw a sign.

**Hey all you lovers out there, right now we have a special offer, where we can engrave jewelry for you, for your special girl. Come now and we'll give you half the price off.**

Naruto passed the shop without a second glance, still thinking about what to get her. He passed billions of other stores, and then his slow mind processed the best gift the he could get for Hinata. (**A/N: Poor naruto and his slow mind :P)** He ran back to the jewelers. He went into the store. Someone came to meet him.

"hello may I help you?" She asked.

"yes I would like to do something very special for my girl…"

-

-

"I don't know what he got you, but if that baka got you ramen again, I'm going to hit him." Ino says smacking her fist.

"As long as it comes from the heart." She sighs. Sakura puts and arm around her shoulders.

"your to kind for your own good Hinata, hell I was the one who introduced you guys, and I've known Naruto way longer than you have, and I still can't handle his behavior, you were absolutely meant to be together." Sakura ponders. Hinata smiles at this.

"That is so true." Tenten says, still reading her magazine.

-

-

-With Sasuke-

" _What the hell am I going to get her. Oh wait I've got it. A camera, so we can take pictures and have all our memories, as reminders every time we look at photo's, yeah why not, I can totally afford it, unlike the Dobe there."_

Sasuke goes into a store filled with Technical devices. He sees ipods, video camera's, ps2's, x-box's, oh and Camera's. There were different ones, finally he chooses the best brand, and looks tall the different models. There was one specifically that caught his eye. It was a light shade of pink, with silver lines striped on the side. And on the side of the front of the camera (beside the lens) there was a big heart engraved, in silver lining. He paid for the camera, and went to get nice wrapping paper.

-

-

Neji met Shikamaru along the way. Shikamaru, the lazy way he is, but smart way, didn't need that long to figure out what he was going to get for Ino. Also it wouldn't take him long, so that was an advantage. He went to the mall information place, and got Ino a 350 dollar, gift card. Shikamaru has a good job that pays him a lot for his smarts, so he knows that it's a perfect amount, especially since this card, is different. They had a deal, that when the person finishes all of their money, they get to pick an extra prize from a bag that the register will hold, with tickets to Rome, Paris, and the Caribbean. It was perfect.

Neji on the other hand, wanted to get her something she wanted for a long time, which was and apartment. Yes weird enough, he was getting her a condo. Her apartment was to shabby, and ugly, but she only had a little money that time, now that she's working, but she can't see to find any condo's for sale, which Neji happened to get the last "Love condo" or what ever. Actually he had to fight with an old lady, which required some getting hit in the head with a cane, but we'll not get to that. It's to…painful to say. Since his family owns loads of money he thought he would go to the extreme, but mostly also because he spends most of his day at Tenten's, sleeping over and dong a little somthin somthin. Hehe. So now when he goes over, it won't be crowded and ugly. It won't smell like smoke that comes from the neighbors.

-

-

The Girls got all dressed up for their dates, and the little party gathering, and opening of presents. Sakura wore this nice satin green shirt, with blue jeans. She put her hair into a half ponytail. Not to formal, but still elegant and sophisticated. Tenten is basically the same thing, with her hair down, but she's wearing a Blue top with a low back cut. Ino wore a jogging outfit, since they were going to the park, yet it was a nice outfit, it was pure white, and she just always looks good, in everything she wears, and Hinata wore a jeans skirt and a yellow top that hugged her curves. All the guys came and took the girls into their arms for a long kiss.

The they sat and started eating and talking about different things. Sasuke took Sakura onto his lap and they started to make out.

"And you say I'm gonna make out, looks who beet me to it." Ino whispered smugly to Tenten who giggled. They were still making out, and then Sasuke put some force into it which made her fall back onto the couch, when he started to climb on top of her, ignoring the stares. He was currently chewing on her lips while she moaned and pushed his head deeper with her arms.

"HEY!!! Get a room you two." Naruto shouted, Sasuke grunted and got of Sakura, who had a dazed look on her face with semi swollen lips. The gang was slightly disgusted yet was laughing at the scene.

He stood up and took Sakura's hand pulling her to get up.

"What are you doing?" Curious as she is.

"Well, he said to get a room."

"Sasuke! Come on. We'll have some fun later." She pushed her boyfriend down, and ignored the gagging sounds that were coming from Ino, while laughing at Sasuke for actually doing that.

"Alright guys its present time." Ino yelled

"And yet you girls are the only ones who are getting presents." Shikamaru stated.

"Except for Sasuke, he's gonna be getting something good tonight." Tenten laughed at their faces. Sasuke was slightly blushing and But Sakura was blushing, where you can actually see it. Glaring at tenten she told Neji to go first.

Neji gave Tenten some papers to sign. She had no idea what she was doing but did it, anyways.

"Neji, what the hell was that for, please don't tell me you made me sign something that's gonna make me make sure you don't have babies." She growled. He winced as he pictured at what Tenten can do.

"Well, no, babe. Actually you just signed papers, to your new apartment."

"…"

"…"

"…"

-crikets-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She glomped him, and then she started to make out with him.

"It's about time you got a better place." Ino said smiling at her friend.

"Congrads, Tenten" Hinata and Sakura said.

"Nice one Hyuuga." Sasuke said. Shikamaru just smirked. It was his turn. He handed Ino the card, and put his hands behind his head and closed hi eyes. Then she squeals, and cracks the windows with it. He winces at the sound, but is happy she's happy.

"SHIKA, thank you babe, soooo much." She Pecked him and sighed in his arm.

"WHOA, gee thanks, Shikamaru, now she's gonna bug me all the time, saying she has money to spend." Sakura stated. Ino glared.

"Sasuke babe, you have something to give me."

"Hn." Sasuke handed her a nicely wrapped present. She smiled at his "neatness". She opened it, and saw a camera inside, she smiled and hugged him.

"It's for all the memories that we are going to have. Happy Valentine's Day Sakura." Rounds of "Awwww's" filled the silence. Suddenly everybody became quiet, and looked at Naruto; he hasn't said a thing the whole time. They figured he didn't get anything for Hinata since he was complaining about what to get her. Hinata went to sit beside him. She placed a hand on his arm. He looked at her.

"It's okay if you didn't get me anything Naruto, I know how much you love me and that's all I need." He stayed silent until he grabbed her hands and brought her in front of him.

"I did, get something for you Hinata, and no it's not Ramen." The group's eyes glued to the scene in front of them. Naruto brought a velvet covered box, and gave it to Hinata, and opened it, and was silent. She put her hand to her mouth, which was slightly opened from shock. The gang wanted to know so badly what was in it. Naruto slowly lifted the object and placed it around her neck. Around Hinata's neck was a beautiful silver necklace with diamond studs hanging from it, and on the top on the thick plate of silver there was a phrase engraved on it.

"_To my one and only Hinata, you are my true Valentine."_

Shock was filled through the whole group. He knew he would get something so romantic, and not stupid. Hinata threw her arms around him and cried. She's the emotional type. He hugged her back, and kissed her ever so slowly on the cheek.

"You are my one and only, Hinata."

It really was a night to remember. The gang went to go their separate ways, Sasuke and Sakura to go on their date, Neji and Tenten to do what ever, Ino and Shikamaru to go to the park. Although before that. They all bid their good bye's.

"Alright good bye guys, happy valentine's day." They all said.

"Hey Hinata, can you give me some of what Sakura gave to Sasuke." Hinata blushed fiercely as all eyes turned back on him, one with a glare saying "I'm gonna kill you", and that was obviously Neji, Hinata's protective cousin.

Yep all ended well, after Neji got his little revenge, but at least now Hinata knows how to spend the rest of the time with naruto- Treating his wound.

**Hey, guys, I know Valentine's was yesterday, but I was a little stuck on this one, I hope you enjoyed it, please Review, I'd like to get up a notch, thanks. **

**REVIEW! 3**


	8. Suprisenot!

Surprise…not!

The vibrant ringing of his alarm clock startled him and woke him up. He hit the alarm clock and removed his feet from underneath the sheets. Seeing his demeanour in the mirror across his bed, he went to go take a shower. Stripping off his clothes he stepped into the shower turning the dial to hot. Naruto soaked himself up drenching in the water that ran down his body.

"_What the hell am I supposed to remember today? I know something's special is happening." _ Naruto contemplated while washing the soap running down his body. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over the bunch of chip bags, dirty clothes and other stuff lying around his apartment. He walked towards the kitchen, opening the fridge door and took the milk carton from the fridge shelf. Pouring the cool liquid down his throat, he decided on eating a pop tart and then going to see Hinata.

"_Hinata, something about her name's _ringing_ a bell right now."_

Walking around doing his breakfast he heard a knock on his door. Turning the toaster on he walked towards the door hearing Sakura shout to open the door. Opening it she walked in and froze, looking around the apartment.

"Sak, you okay?"

"Naruto, your apartment is hideous." She said picking up an article, and then flinging it across the room with a shriek realizing it's one of his boxers.

"Uhh, so? Hey how was your night with Sasuke, I heard it was your anniversary, been two years has it?" He teased her, but she noticed nothing of it while looking at him topless and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm guessing you forgot what today is?"

"Wait! What's happening today? Sakura! Sakura?!" he yelled while she walked out of the apartment. She smirked.

"I'll let, you figure it out, and trust me it's going to be soon. My advice to you is to use speed and clean your apartment; you know how Hinata hates mess. And well, your apartment is a disaster." She said as she walked away. Naruto stood in the hall baffled until he saw Hinata come up the stairs of his hallway.

"Hi Naruto." She said seductively.

"Hi babe." Still confused.

"It seems, you're already ready for our little activity today. Thanks for the birthday surprise honey." She said kissing him on the cheek. He froze under her lock, as his arms tensed up around her.

"_Hinata, birthday, last Sunday telling her I have a nice surprise for her, which uses a bed and two lovers… SHIT!"_


	9. Dear Readers

Dear fanfictions Readers/Reviewers/Friends of Blowfishpeachs stories,

I am iRibbon and i am a very close friend of Blowfishpeach in real life. She asked me to write this because she wanted you all to know that she will not be writing stories for a while. Her mother...after fighting cancer for three years has passed away. She is currently doing all she can to heal the pain as best as she can, but to do that she will need to be surrounded by family and friends and is not really the place for it. I am not sure when she plans to start writing stories or continue. But she asked me to tell you all. Do not believe me? Go to my profile iRibbon and i will have a note on the very top telling you everything i just told you. Have her in your prayers and try not to bug her so much with "im sorry's" and "when are you going to write again". Yes she appreciates it, but being constantly reminded would be as she would say. Troublesome. Thank you for reading this message and please understand.

Ps. I did not hack into her account, she gave me her password and asked me to write this message.

-iRibbon


End file.
